


Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out

by baileek313



Category: Persona 5, RWBY
Genre: Gen, RWBY au, if you've seen team rayn before than this is it, ren and futaba are sorta siblings, tags will be added as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileek313/pseuds/baileek313
Summary: A wild card from Inaba with a dream and wit as sharp as his dagger, a cat trying to hide a shameful secret behind an upbeat personality, a quiet fox who refuses to talk about his past and a queen whose amplified anger is enough to shatter even the toughest of stone.Together, these four individuals make up Team RAYN. And together, they train at Shujin Academy in order to one day become the guardians of the world they have been born into. That would be if they could learn to work as one and trust each other, before the shadow looming overhead takes over.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Wake Up, Get Up, Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this chapter along with the next three recount the AU's events of the trailers, so keep that in mind while reading! I wanted to make this fic longer, as well as introduce the characters in a more... conventional manner.  
And its good practice for fighting scenes.
> 
> So, this would be the Red Trailer. Or rather the Curse Trailer.
> 
> Anyway, I've been working on this AU for about a year now, and I'm really excited to finally get the fic out. If you've ever seen the RAYN AU on tumblr, then congrats! You've found the fic for it. I hope you all enjoy Team RAYN!

He hated the cold. The bitter winter wind cut through him and his coat like a knife. He was warned against going out in the snow. After all, no one knew when the blizzard would start up again. However, he had a promise to keep. And it was a vow he was willing to up hold.

Not long after he had set out, the young man found himself standing on top of a far too familiar hill. He stared at the gravestone that was planted in the ground. It had been so long… he could barely see the writing that had been carved into it so many years ago. He sat down upon that hill, just staring at the stone and speaking words to someone who could no longer hear them.

By the time he had run out of things to say, the moon was beginning it’s climb into the sky. He sighed, letting his breath form a puff of fog in front of him. He stood, brushing the snow from his pants. He pulled up the collar of his coat, trying to block out the cold. Clouds were starting to gather. He muttered something under his breath, looking down at the marker.

“I’ll be back before school starts.” His only response was the wind. He dug his hands into his pockets before turning tail and walking away in a somber silence.

Snow was crushed underneath his feet as he walked down the path, making his way through the barren trees. The wind was starting to cut into him, kicking up the loose snow and making it stick to his glasses. He groaned, stopping short as the trees began to grow sparse. He was getting closer to the city. Good. There would be warm curry waiting for him in just a few minutes. The thought of that made his mouth water alone.

But first he had to be able to see. With a small huff, he took off his glasses, wiping away the snow-covered lenses with the inside of his coat and the thumb of his gloved hand. Deeming them clean enough, he slipped them back on his face. As soon as they settled into place, something flickered in the corner of his vision.

He felt his body go stiff, whipping around to take a look at what he just caught sight of. A shadow darted in and out of the trees. No. Not a shadow — multiple Shadows. Something was weaving in and out of the forest. They were surrounding him. Before he knew it, the creatures darted out from their hiding place. Paper-like beasts taking the shape of wolves — Makami was the name of this kind of Shadow if he remembered correctly from his classes. Most people would be afraid. They would run, scream, etcetera. However, he just stood there, watching as the Shadows circled.

All he did was groan.

“Fantastic…” he muttered under his breath. Looked like curry would have to wait.

Three of the Shadows dashed at him. Before they could even touch him, he disappeared. The Shadows looked around, seemingly confused. They never saw it coming. Out of the trees he came, and with the slice of the air, the paper wolves were bisected. They didn’t even get the chance to cry out. They fell on the snow, fading away into black muck.

He landed in the snow, standing up and glancing back as the rest of the Shadows started to swarm him. He held his dagger out and smirked. With the roll of a simple wheel at the bottom, the whole thing bent in half. The blades folded over, revealing the gun barrel hidden inside the weapon.

The young man was begging them to even try to come at him.

More of the Makami darted towards the young man. And his smirk grew only wider. The young man leapt over the first Shadow, taking aim and firing. The bullet struck it in the back, tearing through its paper-like body with ease. Still in the air, he twisted his body, shooting another of the Makami in the side and another dead in the head. The young man landed with ease, rolling in the snow and quickly getting back into a standing position. With a flick of his wrist, his weapon switched back into its dagger form.

One of the braver Makami ran forward. Feeling the shadows beneath him, the young man spun on his heel, dodging the monster's attack. He drove the blade into the creature, quickly slicing the paper wolf in half. The moment both halves landed in the snow, the rest of the pack charged.

Finally. A challenge.

The young man quickly changed his weapon’s form again. He fired from his spot, digging his heels into the ground. He discharged several of the Makami before one even got close. He leapt back as one of the creatures took a swipe at his feet. The shadow of the trees behind him caught the young man when he landed, helping him to stand. He looked up. More Shadows were coming out from the forest.

He reacted quickly. He twisted his body, dodging an attack from the Makami who had gotten close before taking a shot at the monster in front of him. It wasn’t only that one who had gotten close. They were all getting close.

He kicked at a Makami as it tried to sneak up from behind him. The young man quickly swapped his weapon from gun to dagger before cutting down the beast. He spun on his heels, dodging another attack from a pair that thought it wise to come at him. A simple slash killed them both.

The young man didn’t waste another second. He leapt over the two melting bodies, moving with a burst of speed to dismember one of the paper wolves. He turned in a flash, slashing the chest of another before catching a third by its neck. With a snap, he decapitated the beast. Two more Makami followed after them. His hand moved on its own, slicing up the creatures with quick precision. However, it wasn’t quick enough. One of the Makami swiped at him before he could take it down.

As his dagger cut through the wolf’s body, the young man himself went flying across the clearing. He landed on the ground, rolling in the snow. He pushed himself back onto his feet as soon as he came to a stop. Well… that was a lucky shot. The young man could feel cold sweat making dark curls stick to his forehead. He let out a huff, staring out at the large number of enemies that still remained.

_ Shit _ … he thought to himself. He straightened up, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. He could do this. He knew that he could. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice anyway. Here, it was either fight or get torn to shreds. He tightened his grip on his weapon, changing it to pistol form once again. He reloaded and took a breath.

His eyes shot open. The once dark color was now as red as a fresh rose.

The young man, eyes flaring brilliantly, slid through the darkness as if it were ice on top of the snow-covered landscape. Like a rocket, he dashed towards the stunned Makami; the beasts had not expected such a turnaround from a single fighter. And that doubt gave him the advantage that he needed.

He pushed off of the shadows and let himself go as he dove into the horde. He fired round after round into the beasts. He sliced and slashed at those who dared to get close to him. Energy was rushing through him like a fire, empowering him with all the strength he needed to go on.

Paper-ish body parts flew threw the air as the young man spun his way through the mass. He could hear their yelps and cries. That only fueled him. He began to spin quicker and quicker, disemboweling and destroying each beast faster than the normal eye could see. With a furious cry, he sliced the last one to shreds.

The young man straightened up. The snow beneath him was riddled with the black goo that made up the Shadows. There weren’t any left. He had slain the entire pack.

He felt the adrenaline that had been flowing throughout his body start to fade away. His knees shook. He dropped into the snow as his legs finally gave into the fatigue that was now taking him over. The young man flopped back into the powder, panting heavily. The snow started to softly fall again. He laid there, numb to the cold as he tried to catch his breath.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been laying there, letting the snow fall on top of him before a shout to break through the calm.

“Ren!” Ren lifted his head. Out of the snowy haze, he could make out a bright head of long, orange hair running towards him. A black and white mass of something shaped like a cat was cradled in her arms. He let out a sigh, letting his head fall back into the snow.

“Hey, Futaba.” Ren raised a hand to wave at her. However, he let out a shout as the cat in Futaba’s arms leapt onto his stomach, digging his claws into his coat. He propped himself up onto his elbows, staring at the animal who had assaulted him. Ren frowned. “Hello, Morgana.”

Morgana simply mewed. Ren huffed a sigh, pushing the cat off of him. He stood, wrapping a hand tightly around his dagger as he slid the weapon back into its sheath.

“What are you doing out here?” Futaba asked, picking up Morgana and holding him close. “It’s freezing.”

“Just visiting my mom.” Ren brushed the snow from his coat and his glasses. “Come on. Let’s get back before the snow gets too thick to see through.” Or thick enough that it built up on their glasses. To be fair though, it would only impair Futaba’s vision rather than his own. Futaba glanced down at the now smoldering gunk on the ground as it turned into smoke, billowing up into the air and dissipating into the sky.

“Shadows?” Ren only provided a small shrug as an answer. The two began to walk out of the clearing, making their way towards the city they called home..

“Just a few Makami.” Ren glanced back at the fading remains. He felt the dull pain of getting hit earlier dissipate as well. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“And Arsène?” Ren let out a small laugh. Of course Futaba would ask about the weapon. His dagger — his beloved Arsène felt heavier on his hip.

“Performed like a dream.” Ren shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. Even through his gloves, he could feel the cold start to get to his fingers. “Thanks for fixing him for me, by the way.”

“Just in time for Shujin’s entrance exam.” Ren nodded. The school’s exam was just a week away. He needed to be ready. And finally being able to use Arsène’s ranged form again was an absolute blessing. It would make taking the test a whole lot easier combat wise. Futaba leaned closer to Ren. “You’re welcome.” Ren laughed again.

“Come on.” He picked up his pace, taking Futaba by the arm as he did so. “Let’s go get Sojiro’s curry.”

At the mention of the dish, Futaba matched Ren’s pace. It didn’t take her long to outmatch him, her boots giving her a boost to get farther ahead. If there was one thing they could agree on, it was that their guardian’s curry was a staple food. And something that Ren desperately needed after that fight. He chuckled before running after her in the snow.


End file.
